1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to a data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for managing objects in a virtual universe. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for modifying an object's virtual universe color elements for presentation to a set of avatars.
2. Description of the Related Art
A virtual universe (VU), also referred to as a metaverse or “3D Internet”, is a computer-based simulated environment. Examples of virtual universes include Second Life®, Entropia Universe, The Sims Online®, There.com, and Red Light Center. Other examples of virtual universes include multiplayer online games, such as EverQuest®, Ultima Online®, Lineage®, and World of Warcraft® (WoW).
Many virtual universes are represented using three dimensional (3-D) graphics and landscapes. The properties and elements of the virtual universe often resemble the properties of the real world, such as in terms of physics, houses, and landscapes. Virtual universes may be populated by thousands of users simultaneously. In a virtual universe, users are sometimes referred to as “residents.”
The users in a virtual universe can interact, inhabit, and traverse the virtual universe through the use of avatars. An avatar is a graphical representation of a user that other users in the virtual universe can see and interact with. The avatar's appearance is typically selected by the user and often takes the form of a cartoon-like representation of a human. However, avatars may also have non-human appearances, such as animals, elves, trolls, orcs, fairies, and other fantasy creatures.
The viewable field is the field of view for a particular user. The viewable field for a particular user may include objects, as well as avatars belonging to other users. The viewable field is determined by the virtual universe grid software according to the geometries and textures that are currently loaded in a user's virtual universe client. The virtual universe grid determines the length of time that a user views an object based on processing the data sent to each virtual universe client.
Objects are prevalent in virtual universes. An object is an element in a virtual universe that does not represent a user. An object may be, for example, buildings, statues, billboards, signs, and advertisements in the virtual universe. However, objects in a particular user's viewable field may be difficult or impossible to view because of the manner in which the object is presented to a user. For example, the color of objects may be modified by methods that may decrease the visibility of the object. Thus, a method for presenting ambient lighting conditions may obscure the object. In addition, objects may be obstructed by other objects in the virtual universe. Further, inventory items worn by an avatar may modify the color of an object, thereby rendering it difficult to see.